commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Scale
Reference: https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Comprehensive_Energy_Scale Energy Scale Below Average Human (~0-40 Joules) (10-C) Pretty straightforward. This Tier and AP is for those whose below the average human in strength and power and other such. Human (40-100 Joules) (10-B) Examples: Athlete (100-300 Joules) (10-A) Examples: * KE of a typical 32 gr. .22 LR bullet: 191 Joules (Athlete level) Street level (300-15,000 Joules) (9-C) Examples: * Maximum KE of a baseball bat: 481.7 Joules (Street level) * KE of a 9mm round: 570 Joules (Street level) * Highest muzzle energy of a .45 ACP round: 835 Joules (Street level) * Highest muzzle energy/KE of a .357 Magnum round: 1,087 Joules (Street level) * KE of a IMI Desert Eagle Round (Strongest Caliber): 2200 Joules/2.2 Kilojoules (Street level) * Firepower of an AIAW Rifle firing a 7.62x51mm NATO round (type M80 FMJ): 3,304 Joules/3.3 Kilojoules (Street level) * Firepower of a S&W 500 shooting an FTX Hornady round: 3,888 Joules/3.888 Kilojoules (Street level) ''' * '''Average firepower of a 12-Gauge Slug: 4700 Joules/4.7 Kilojoules (Street level) * Firepower of a .458 Winchester Magnum (strongest round): 7,336 Joules (Street level) * Maximum firepower of a .700 Nitro Express round: 12,100 Joules (Street level+) * Energy to destroy a human head: 12,812.8 - 37,564.8 Joules (VS Battles Wiki) (Street level+) Wall level (15,000 Joules-0.005 Tons) (9-B) Wall level. This tier refers to the destruction of a wall (something solid and thick like a brick or concrete wall, for instance). Example: * Lowest energy yield of a 14.5x114mm round: 29,850 Joules (Wall level) * Firepower of a depleted 30mm uranium round fired from a GAU-8 Avenger: 200,000 Joules/200 Kilojoules (Wall level) * Freezed Touch spell: 3,623,391.11 Joules (Wall level) (A Light in the Darkness) * Ace's Durability: 5,217,204.21 Joules (Wall level) (A Light in the Darkness) Room/Small Building level (0.005-0.25 Tons) (9-A) ''' This Tier and AP refers to any character or weapon capable of destroying an entire room lot or a small building (ex. a one-story sized building). '''Examples: * Energy required to freeze someone: 2.2339065e7 J (Room level) * Energy required to vaporize a human being: ~300 Megajoules (Small Building level) Examples: Building level (0.25-2 Tons) (8-C) This tier and AP refers to destroying a building or a structure much bigger than a small building or room. Something like destroying a 2-3 story building may suffice enough to become of this Tier and AP. Examples: * Durability required to resist the heat of the Sun (the surface): 0.3 Tons (Building level) (Note: This is for a human in the sun. If the character is a lot bigger or smaller than an average human, or if the character is made from another material, like for example metal, this number changes). * Energy required to atomize a human being: 0.72 Tons (Building level) * Power discharge of a lightning bolt: 1.2 Tons (Building level+) * Shadow powers up: 1.2 Tons (Building level+) (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Winter Blizzard spell: 1.33 Tons (Building level+) (A Light in the Darkness) * Cape Mario's (casual) punch: 1.79 Tons (Building level+) (Super Mario Bros. Z) Large Building level (2-11 Tons) (High 8-C) This Tier and AP is referred to characters or weapons that are able to destroy a larger than average sized building, typically something like a Skyscraper. Examples: * Destruction of a Boeing 747 aircraft: 3.88 Tons - 71.37 Tons (Large Building level - City Block level+) * Mk-54 (Davy Crockett) Artillery Warhead: 10 Tons - 20 Tons (Large Building level+, Low-End; City Block, High End) * Mk-54 (SADM) Device: 10 Tons - 1 Kilotons (Large Building level+, Low End; Multi City Block+, High End) City Block level (11-100 Tons) (8-B) City Block level. This tier and AP is referred to any character or weapon capable of destroying and demolishing an entire city block (which likely includes building and skyscrapers being destroyed as well). Examples: * MOAB (Mother Of All Bombs): 11 Tons (City Block level) * FOAB (Father Of All Bombs): 44 Tons (City Block) * Energy to vaporise a tank: 47.3 Tons (City Block level) * Joseph falls from the moon: 63.02 Tons (City Block level+) (Mirage Saga) * Power of Ace's Phoenix Summon: 71.37 Tons (City Block level+) (A Light in the Darkness) Multi-City Block level (100 Tons - 1 Kiloton) (8-A) Examples: * W-54 (Warhead for AIM-26 Falcon): 250 Tons (Mutli City Block; can also be shorten to MCB) * W72 (AGM-62 Walleye): 600 Tons (Multi City Block level+) * "Complete" destruction of a Skyscraper: 647.6 Tons - 1.48 Kilotons (MCB level+ - Small Town level) (Note: for the physical destructive part, MCB+ one, this is only if the character or weapon in question destroyed the whole skyscraper in one attack rather than if the whole thing collapsed) * Durability required to resist the heat of the Sun (the Core): 807.29 Tons (MCB level+) * Aiden moves blood of villagers at Supersonic speeds: 962.487 Tons (Beyond the Sins) (MCB level+) Small Town level (1-5.8 Kilotons) (Low 7-C) Examples: * Minor Scale Explosion Test: 4.2 Kilotons (Small Town level+) Town level (5.8-100 Kilotons) (7-C) Examples: * Aveal Bust Mount. Nully: 7.8 Kilotons (Amenia) (Town level) * Smiling Buddha Bomb: 8 Kilotons (Town level) * Little Boy Bomb (the bomb that dropped on Hiroshima): 15 Kilotons (Town level) * Fat Man bomb (same bomb that dropped on Nagasaki): 21 Kilotons (Town level) * Highest Yield of the Mark 4 Bomb: 31 Kilotons (Town level) * Yield of a Tomahawk Cruise Missile: 50 Kilotons (Town level) Large Town level (100 Kilotons - 1 Megaton) (High 7-C) Examples: * Energy released by average hurricane (in 1 second): 114.5 Kilotons (Large Town level) * Highest Yield of the Mark 6 Bomb: 160 Kilotons (Large Town level) * Aiden shoots blood bullets at Massively Hypersonic+ speed: 299.8 - 344.8 Kilotons (Beyond The Sins) (Large Town level) * Ivy King Bomb (largest pure fission bomb), energy released by a severe thunderstorm: 500 Kilotons (Large Town level) Small City level (1-6.3 Megatons) (Low 7-B) Examples: * Maximum yield of the B83 nuclear bomb: 1.2 Megatons (Small City level) * Beam powered by Chaos Emerald vaporizes some mountains: 1.25 Megatons (Super Mario Bros. Z) (Small City level) * (Modern Estimates) of the Tunguska Event: 3-5 Megatons (Small City level - Small City level+) City level (6.3-100 Megatons) (7-B) Examples: * Aiden's Hellblaster: 7.7 Megatons (Beyond The Sins) (City level) * Ivy Mike Bomb: 10.4 Megatons: 10.4 Megatons (City level) * Castle Bravo Bomb: 15 Megatons (City level) * Yield of an R-36 missile: 18-25 Megatons (City level) * The Impact of a Meteor Crater: 20 Megatons (City level) * B41 nuclear bomb: 25 Megatons (City level) * Tsar Bomba (most powerful bomb ever detonated): 50 Megatons (City level) * Team destroys Yettermen Temple: 60 Megatons (Amenia) (City level+) Large City/Mountain level (100 Megatons - 1 Gigaton) (7-A) Examples: * 1883 eruption of Krakatoa: 200 Megatons (Large City/Mountain level) * All nuclear testings as of 1996: 510.3 Megatons (Large City/Mountain level) * 1815 eruption of Mount Tambora: 800 Megatons (Large City/Mountain level+) Large Mountain/Small Island level (1 Gigaton-4.3 Gigatons) (High 7-A) Examples: * Potential impact of the 101955 Bennu Astroid hitting the Earth: 1.2 Gigatons (alt. 1200 Megatons) (Large Mountain/Small Island level) Island level (4.3-100 Gigatons) (6-C) Island level. This Tier and AP is referred to destroying an island, the very largest mountains, or any piece of land of comparable size. * Energy to destroy Mount Everest: 4.3 Gigatons (Island level) * Energy released by an average hurricane in producing rain in 1 day: 14.62 Gigatons (Island level) * Island Park Caldera eruption: 23 Gigatons (Island level) * Total solar energy Earth recieves from the Sun per minute: 62.5 Gigatons (Island level+) Large Island level (100 Gigatons - 1 Teraton) (High 6-C) Examples: * Eruption of La Garita: 240 Gigatons (Large Island level) '-Small Country level (1-7 Teratons) (Low 6-B) ' Examples * Estimate energy impact of the largest fragment from Comet Shoemaker-Levy 9 striking Jupiter: 6 Teratons (Small Country level+) Country level (7-100 Teratons) (6-B) Examples: * Total energy released by the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami: 9.56 Teratons (9,560 Gigatons) (Country level) * Sophie stops and destroys a meteor: 12.84 Teratons (Dark Shadow) (Country level) Large Country level/Small Continent (100 Teratons - 760 Teratons) (High 6-B) Examples: * Chixulub Impact: 100 Teratons: (Large Country level) * Atomization of 55 Cancri E's Core: 128.535 Teratons (Celestial Hunters) (Large Country level) Continent level (760 Teratons - 4.435 Petatons) (6-A) This tier is referred to destroying any continent or any landscape of similar size (ex. Destroying Russia up to Eurasia). Examples: * Total energy of the Sun that strikes the Earth each year: 1.32 Petatons (Continent level+) * Energy to destroy North America: 1.33 Petatons (Continent level+) * Energy of a typical Solar Flare: 2.4 Petatons (Continent level+) Large/Multi Continent level (4.435 Petatons to 29.6 Exatons) (High 6-A) High 6-A. A tier of this is referred to destroying anything that is much larger than a normal continent or any land of similar size (ex. Destroying Eurasia to all the way up to destroying the Moon) Examples: * Total Solar output in all directions per day from the Sun: 7.89 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) * Causing a flood that drowns the entire Earth: 18.654 Petatons * Freezing all of the Ocean: 126 Petatons * Kathy vaporizes Indian Ocean: 153.1 Petatons (Superhuman Species) * Freezing all landmasses (continents) of Earth: 189.35 Petatons * Vaporizing all of the Ocean: 829 Petatons * Michael annihilate's all of Humanity with a gesture: 878.6 Petatons (Dark Shadow) * KE of the Moon orbiting around the Earth: 9.18 Exatons Moon level (29.6-433 Exatons) (5-C) Moon level. As the name is implied, this tier and AP rank is referred to any character or weapon capable of destroying a celestial body/"natural sattelite" such as our Moon or any other astrological object of similar proportions. Examples: * Gravitational Binding Energy (GBE) of Earth's Moon: 29.6 Exatons (Moon level) * Rotational Energy of the Earth: 61.6 Exatons (VS Battles) (Moon level) * Thanos atomize's Russia: 72.3 Exatons (Dark Shadow) (Moon level) Small Planet level (433 Exatons - 59.44 Zettatons) (Low 5-B) This tier and AP is for characters or weapons capable of destroying a small planet (i.e a planet smaller than Earth, for example) such as Mercury, Venus, or Mars. Examples: * GBE of Mercury: 433 Exatons (Small Planet level) * Theia Impact (Quick Calc): 1.22 Zettatons (Small Planet level) * GBE of Mars: 1.444 Zettatons (Small Planet level) * Mark annihilates Mount Everest: 1.967 Zettatons (Superhuman Species) (Small Planet level) * Killing all of Humanity and the Earth's Core: 2.4 Zettatons (Small Planet level) * Total energy released by the Sun daily: 7.89 Zettatons (Small Planet level) Planet level (59.44 Zettatons - 2.7 Yottatons) (5-B) This is your typical planet busting tier and AP rank here. This is referred to characters and weapons that can destroy a planet the size of ours (i.e Earth) or any planet of similar size. Examples: * GBE of Earth: 59.44 Zettatons (Planet level) * Energy needed to move the Earth out of orbit (as usually portrayed in Fiction): 633 Zettatons (VSBW calc) (Planet level) Large Planet level (2.7 Yottatons - 53.2 Ninatons) (5-A) This tier and AP rank is referring to characters or weapons that are capable of destroying a large planet bigger than Earth such as Uranus, Jupiter, or Saturn. Examples: * GBE of Uranus: 2.7 Yottatons (Large Planet level) * Total energy out of the Sun each year: 2.87 Yottatons (Large Planet level) * GBE of Jupiter: 482 Yottatons (Large Planet level) Dwarf Star level (53.2 Ninatons - 2.998 Tenatons) (High 5-A) One of the "Sub-Tiers" of the AP system (similar to those like the High 7-A and High 6-C Tiers, for example). This Sub Tier among the Tier 5 scale refers to the destruction of Dwarf Stars, Substeller objects that have mass between the heaviest of gas giants (those like our own gas planets, Jupiter and Saturn) and that of the lightest stars. Examples: * GBE of OTS-44: 53.2 Ninatons (Dwarf Star level) * GBE of TrES2b: 557.678 Ninatons (Celestial Hunters) (Dwarf Star level) Small Star level (2.998-150 Tenatons) (Low 4-C) Examples: * GBE of VB 10 (Lowest Known Stellar Binding Energy): 2.998 Tenatons (Small Star level) Star level (150-350 Tenatons) (4-C) The Star level Tier. This tier and AP is referred to the destruction of our Solar System's sun or any star of similar size of our own. Examples: * GBE of the Sun: 150 Tenatons (Star level) Large Star level (350 Tenatons - 22.4 Foe) (High 4-C) Examples: * GBE of Rigel (Typical Blue Star Giant): 350 Tenatons (Large Star level) * Total energy of all gamma rays in a typical gamma ray burst (GRB): 500 Tenakilotons (Large Star level) * Supernova: 1-2 Foe (Large Star level+) * Approximate lifetime energy output of the Sun: 1.2 Foe (Large Star level+) * "True" total energy of a hyper-energectic GRB: 3 Foe (Large Star level+) Solar System level (22.4 Foe - 22.5 Terafoe) (4-B) The Solar System busting tier. This tier and AP is referred to characters and/or weapons capable of destroying an entire solar sytem (ex. our own), usually via a powerful AOE blast or attack that's wide and powerful enough to cover and destroy all of the planets (i.e from Mercury to Neptune) and especially destroying the Sun itself. Examples: * Energy to destroy our Solar System: 22.4 Foe (VS Battles) (Solar System level) * Hypernova: 100 Foe (Solar System level) * GBE of a Neutron Star: 7.6 Kilofoe (Solar System level) * Wave expansion of the GRB 080916C (most powerful GRB recorded): 8.8 KiloFoe (Solar System level) * Cognitio releases a 530 dB sound: 1 MegaFoe (Bizzarre Fantasy) (Solar System level) Multi Solar System level (22.5 TeraFoe - 12.68 ZettaFoe) (4-A) The Multi Solar System tier. This AP rank refers to the destruction of more than one solar system (ex. our own star system and that of Alpha Centauri). As noted specifically on the Attack Potency page on this, this AP rank can only be granted if a character wiped out, at minimum, two star systems with a spherical-shaped blast powerful enough to wipe out both of said systems contents at the same time rather than simply doubling the value of Solar System busting. (Note: Read the AP page linked above for further and more in-depth information about this tier and AP) Examples: * Energy to destroy multiple Solar Systems (ex. ours and Alpha Centauri): 22.5 TeraFoe (VS Battles) (Multi Solar System level) Galaxy level (12.68 ZettaFoe - 8.168 YottaFoe) (3-C) Examples: * GBE of the Milky Way Galaxy: 12.68 ZettaFoe (VS Battles) (Galaxy level) Multi Galaxy level (8.168 YottaFoe - 7.11 TenaexaFoe) (3-B) Examples: * Destruction between Major Galaxies: 8.168 YottaFoe (VS Battles) (Multi Galaxy level) Universe level (7.11 TenaexaFoe to any higher finite number) Examples * The energy to destroy (all regular) matter in the observable universe 7.11 TenaexaFoe (Universe level) * Tenebris Normal Firama output: 4.271 BitenaexaFoe (Kingdom Hearts IV) (Universe level) * Tenebris "Maximum" Firama output: 465.934 TritenaFoe (Kingdom Hearts IV) (Universe level) Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Utility